


To Talk

by robronsugsy



Series: Aaross [2]
Category: Aaross, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Aaron struggles over Robert's shooting, he turns to a friend... if that's what you can call them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Because for some reason even though I hate the thought of Robert or Aaron with other people other than each other, I seem to have opened a small place in my heart for Aaross! And it's been requested a few times, so I finally thought I'd indulge the Aaross shippers out there!
> 
> Follow up to 'The Other Men'. Set immediately after Aaron visited Robert at the hospital (Chas left the hospital without Aaron knowing she was there).

Aaron walked through the hospital, wiping away his lone tear. He walked into the open air again, taking a deep breath. He looked around, but going back home didn't feel right at the moment. He stood still, frozen on the spot for moments, until he pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling a number.

 

_"Hello?"_

"I.... Ross?"

_"Er... yeah? Who wants to know?"_

"It's Aaron."

_"Oh.. what do you want?"_

"You near Hotten?"

_"Yeah why? What's goin' on? Whaddya want?"_

"To talk."

The line was silent for some moments, before Aaron heard Ross take a long breath.

 _"I'll text you the address_ _."_

"Thanks."

_"Yeah, see you inabit."_

"Yeah.. bye."

Aaron hung up the phone and took a shaky breath, before climbing in his car.

 

 

*

 

Ross opened his hotel door and motioned for Aaron to enter. Aaron hesitated slightly, before entering, hands in his pockets.

"Dint take you long.. you in the area?"

Aaron looked at him momentarily before focusing on staring at a spot on the floor.

"Was at the hospital."

Ross nodded knowingly.

"Been to see the boyfriend then?"

"Shut up." Aaron scowled. "H-he's not-"

"-Yeah yeah I know."

 

Ross walked over to the side where a crate of beers sat, taking two out, and passing one to Aaron.

 

"Not really sure why you phoned me for a chat. Don't you have Adam or, I dunno, Paddy for that?"

"Guess it was your understanding and compassionate nature." Aaron mocked.

Ross laughed and sat on the sofa beside Aaron.

"Heard about Sugden being shot.. he okay?"

Aaron shrugged.

"Unfortunately. He's in a coma."

Ross nodded and sipped from his beer.

 

Aaron looked around in confusion, the lavish hotel suite not what he'd expect of Ross.

"How'd you get a place like this?"

Ross looked at him knowingly and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Should'a guessed."

 

They remained in silence for a few moments, both just sat around, drinking their beers. Ross looked at Aaron and sat forward.

 

"So.. hows everyone holdin' up?"

"Why'd you care?" Aaron frowned.

"Just asking mate." he sighed. "You were the one that wanted to talk."

 

Aaron looked back at the floor.

"Yeah... not really sure why.. just.."

He wiped his face and sat back.

"Didn't wanna sit in the pub, waiting for a look off me mum, or Paddy. Or got Vic or Diane giving me side glances when they mention 'im, or Andy staring daggers at me-"

"-I was being polite, ye didn't have to answer." Ross remarked.

Aaron laughed slightly and sat forward again.

 

Ross watched him for a few seconds, before shrugging.

"Did you shoot him?"

Aaron looked at him for a split second and laughed.

"Everyone seems to ask me that, like they think I've actually got it in me to kill someone like that."

"Never mind someone you love?" Ross added.

Aaron's face snapped to Ross's and he scowled.

"I don't love him." he frowned.

"Sure." Ross smiled knowingly. "Because all that hate you have for him, it ain't nothin' but hate right? You hate 'im so much because you love 'im. If ya didn't, ya wouldn't be so bothered."

Aaron fell silent, looking forward.

Ross just supped on his beer until the bottle emptied, pushing it onto the table and then sitting back on the chair, his arms extended over the back of it. He sensed the tense air and decided to change the subject.

 

"Strange to think last time we were in a room together, we were a lot closer than this."

Aaron laughed, broken from his daze and sat back.

"Think about that do ya?" he teased.

"Think about it?" Ross laughed. "I picture that everytime I've got a hard on and need some relief. You've got some expert hands there Livesy."

Aaron laughed again, almost in disbelief. Ross looked at him and saw the look.

"Don't flatter yourself mate. Anyone could take hold of me dick and toss me off as good as that and I'm all theirs."

"Yeah well, don't expect a repeat performance."

"Spoil sport." Ross laughged again. "Still, that offer to suck me off under the covers stands. Might even forgo the covers." he teased, picking up another bottle from the crate and uncapping it, taking a generous gulp.

Aaron looked over to him, swallowing. Ross saw him and took the bottle from his lips and smirked.

"Go ahead. Not had it in a while. I won't stop ya."

Aaron bit his lip. Was he actually considering this? Better yet, was Ross actually offering it?

Ross saw the hesitance in Aaron's eyes, taking his free hand and wrapping it around the outline of his cock in his jeans. Aaron's breath hitched only slightly as he saw the half hardness Ross was holding, before looking up at him and smiling.

 

Ross took another sip of his beer, and when he removed it from his lips, he wasn't at all shocked to see Aaron undoing the buttons of his jeans.

"That's more like it." he smirked.

 

Aaron scoffed as he made quick work of undoing Ross's buttons, sliding the denim from his thighs to his ankles. He took the sight of Ross's white y-fronts, swallowing. Ross smirked as Aaron pressed kisses to the material, his mouth tracing out the outline of Ross's dick. Ross squirmed slightly, sitting back as Aaron wrapped his fingers along the edge of the waistband, before pulling them down to let Ross's dick spring up into his face.

 

He looked up at Ross again before focusing on the hardness in front of him.

 

Aaron slid his mouth onto Ross's length slowly, taking it hungrily. Ross shivered as Aaron's textured tongue swiped across his veins, almost inviting him in further and further. Aaron took control and wrapped his digits around the meaty cock and pulled his mouth from it, settling when just the head of Ross's member was between his lips. He lapped the leaking pre-cum from it before swirling his tongue around the head, Ross's eyes fluttering shut. Aaron smirked before taking Ross's dick expertly, the head hitting the back of his throat causing Ross to curse into the air quietly. Aaron continued to swallow him down, bobbing his head along the length until Ross put his hand to Aaron's cheek, willing him to stop. Aaron did as he said, removing his mouth from Ross's dick with an obscene 'pop' before Ross pulled him up into kiss.

 

Aaron clawed at Ross's t-shirt, their mouths battling against one another. He knelt up and took off his jacket, leaving his t-shirt alone, and pulling down his own jeans. He pulled on Ross's t-shirt, and taking the hint, Ross moved slightly to allow the material to be pulled from him. Aaron settled his hands on Ross's firm torso, smirking against Ross's lips as he felt the ridged muscles against his fingers. He took the bottom lip in his mouth, pulling it from Ross and applying gentle pressure, gaining a moan of pleasure from the other man. Ross grasped the back of Aaron's head and pulled him in, Aaron willingly allowing Ross's eager tongue into his mouth.

Ross almost laughed at the familiar taste, finding it strange he had even _remembered_ what Aaron tasted like. Even though the alcohol was stronger this time, it still had the earthy taste Aaron seemed to exude. Ross couldn't deny Aaron tasted like something he wanted more of, and he wondered if that's what kept Robert coming back.. wondered if Aaron was just _that_ good, that taking in his somewhat unlikable and standoffish personality was worth it when he sucked a cock that good, and tasted so damn delicious. He pulled back, Aaron's eyes hooded and his lips a deep red. Ross moved his hands from Aaron's neck and slid down his back and underneath the material that covered Aaron's arse, one taking firm grip of one of Aaron's arse cheeks and the other sliding round to clutch at Aaron's waist band. Ross felt the head of Aaron's length, hard and bulging. He let his fingers slide inside the material and saw Aaron smirk as he took hold. Ross's touch was just as it had been the first time, hard yet somehow gentle. Aaron thought he'd come right there and then as Ross's calloused and hard hands slipped further down his length, pulling Ross into another kiss. It was only the thought of what was to come that calmed him down.

 

Ross pushed them both up so they were kneeling on the sofa, harshly pulling down Aaron's boxers and then pulling his lips from Aaron's to look at their dicks, grazing against each other. Ross smirked, before letting his hand ungrip Aaron's arse cheek and brought it to his lips. He stared at Aaron as he licked his own finger, coating it with saliva before inserting it into Aaron's mouth, who took it hungrily. Ross removed it, spitting on his finger again before quickly moving to Aaron's hole, circling his finger around it. Aaron gasped and Ross took the opportunity to once again push their mouths together. They kissed hungrily as Ross pushed his first finger in, drawing it out and back in slowly before adding a second.

 

Ross pushed Aaron back, and for a second, Aaron was sure he was going to run a mile. But instead, Ross took hold of Aaron's wrist and pulled him up, both of them pulling off their jeans and boxers completely before he walked them towards the bed, their dicks bobbing up and down as they walked. Aaron couldn't help but admire Ross's firm muscled behind as they walked, wondering... no, he'd leave that for next time... if there'd be one.

 

As they reached the the bed, Ross pushed Aaron on the bed, on all fours, while he stood back with his hands on his hips, chuckling lightly at the sight before him. Aaron looked back and Ross placed his lips to Aaron's arse cheek, kissing it, before moving around the bed. He ruffled through his draws before finding a bottle of lube and a condom, throwing the condom beside Aaron as he himself climbed on the bed, behind Aaron. He applied a generous coating to his fingers, before quickly inserting the two previously inserted ones back in. Aaron hissed slightly at the sudden intrusion, but as Ross slid his fingers impressively inside him, he relaxed and let his head fall down, his arms buckling so he was now face down in the pillows. Ross smiled again before pulling his fingers free, his hardness aching to be inside the younger man. Ross hesitated for a second - even in his expert experience, he was unsure of how things were going to go down. Aaron realized Ross wasn't doing anything and turned around, before pulling himself up and pulling Ross into another kiss. After a few seconds, he pushed Ross down onto the bed, before picking up the condom packet. He unwrapped it and kissed the head of Ross's dick, causing it to jolt and Ross to moan slightly. Aaron rolled the condom on Ross's length before positioning himself over it. He grabbed the bottle of lube and applied some both to his hole and Ross's wrapped member, before slowly sinking down onto him.

 

Ross felt like his eyes were going to burst as he threw his head back, the tightness and warmth creating a state of euphoria as Aaron descended down onto him. Aaron hissed slightly, the thickness bigger than what he'd had for months, but the length was not as generous as Robert's, so he sank until he was sat flush on Ross and moaned out in relief.

 

Ross began to buck his hips slowly, then grinding against Aaron with his hands on Aaron's hips. Aaron pulled himself up slightly and sank back down, getting used to Ross's dick before picking up the pace.

 

Aaron could sense the hesitance in Ross... the slow, almost sensual thrusts of his hips. It wasn't quite loving but it wasn't quite not either. They seemed to have an understanding, since the time in the chop shop, when they tore chunks our of one another, of the type of men they were. The at that hotel, the drunken jerk off session they shared, it was again, born out of understanding. Aaron began to wonder.. he knew Ross wasn't about to fall in love with him, or even  _liked_ him all that much, but he was too aware of how an arrangement like this.. if that's what this was, could turn. He was, afterall, a victim of falling into the trap of feeling things you probably shouldn't. Even if he never thought he would of, he had. So the lingering doubts that even someone like Ross who appeared so fancy free, could fall down the same hole, left a shiver running down his spine.

This wasn't what he wanted... what he needed. He needed to forget. He looked down to Ross and slapped his hands on his chest.

"Harder."

Ross thrust harder, but Aaron needed more.

"C'mon hard man, fuck me!"

Ross continued thrusting, but Aaron grunted and smirked.

"Bet your Pete could fuck me good. Those big muscles and hands... fuck. Bet he's relentless. Bet he's got a right dick on him. No wonder Debbie wanted him-"

Ross snarled and pushed Aaron back, Aaron hissing as Ross's dick withdrew from him. Ross towered over Aaron with a scowl, and for a moment Aaron wasn't sure if Ross was gonna hit him, but instead Ross quickly linied himself back up to Aaron's hole and thrust in him with little finesse, Aaron growling in pseudo pain and pleasure before Ross continued to thrust in him with a relentless pace. Aaron gasped as Ross his his prostate with force, both now grunting and panting against one another, Ross pushing further in, their foreheads pushed against one another with Ross's arms under Aaron's legs and splayed out.

 

Ross pushed his lips hard against Aaron's shutting his eyes tightly as his hips moved rapidly into the younger man. Aaron moaned into his mouth and before he knew it, Ross had a hold of his dick and jerked him in time with their thrusts.

"F-fuck.. Ro-Ross-"

Ross nodded, feeling his own climax approaching and pulled out of Aaron.

"G-get down."

Ross dragged Aaron off the bed and pushed him down to his knees. Ross rolled off the condom and threw it to the floor before grabbing Aaron's chin with one hand, using the second to jerk himself off with a quick pace. He stared at Aaron, who's eyes glistened back at him, before Ross threw his head back, his climax descending and appearing in thick stripes into Aaron's mouth, a few missing and dribbling onto his stubbled chin. Ross got his breath back and leaned against the wall, wiping his own face. He looked down just in time to see Aaron spill his own load over his fist, leaking onto the floor. Aaron let go of his now softening cock and swallowed Ross's load, wiping the mess on his face with his finger, making a point to stare into Ross's eyes as he lapped it up hungrily. Ross pulled Aaron up by his chin, pushing their muscled stomach's together, tasting himself as his tongue explored Aaron's mouth. Ross pulled back and licked a stripe from Aaron's chin back into his mouth, swallowing the remains of his own load. He then took Aaron's hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the drying come from Aaron's fingers. Once he'd done so, he dropped the hand and collapsed back against the wall, catching his breath.

 

Aaron smiled and leant beside him, his head resting against Ross's shoulder.

 

"Well, dint expect that today." Ross laughed.

Aaron smiled and pushed himself from the wall, collapsing onto the bed. Ross looked down at Aaron's body, his now soft cock perched against his thigh. He walked over and put his hands on his hips facing Aaron.

"Gotta say Livesy, I see why Sugden stuck around."

Aaron huffed a laugh as Ross jumped on the bed beside him.

 

"Feel better?" he asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Good talk."

Ross nodded himself with a laugh, before silence dawned on them.

 

**

 

Aaron woke abruptly, looking over to see Ross snoozing beside him. He got up, groaning as he ached from the previous few hours, walking across the room. He found a notepad and paper, writing on it before gathering his clothes and dressing quietly, looking back only momentarily to see Ross still asleep, his toned torso on display. Aaron smiled and left quietly.

 

**

 

Ross woke, the day had become night and he soon realized he was alone. He looked around before noticing the note on the side, reading it.

 

_"Thanks for the talk. Maybe we could talk again sometime ;) - A"_

 

Ross smirked and sat back in the bed, pulling the cover up to his shoulders and turned back over to sleep.


End file.
